


born slippy

by sofuckuanyway



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofuckuanyway/pseuds/sofuckuanyway





	born slippy

四月里Duff塑料质感浓重的金发开始褪色，黑色的踪迹从发根开始曲折写意地涌荡在麦浪一般的金黄里，风撩起来他刚刚挑染的金红就像撩动一面娉婷妩媚的旌旗，乌青的池沼就隐秘地蛰伏其下向外扩散它的沉沉死气，让Slash想到六点过后落日大道上穷凶极恶的暮色蚕食天边一片滚烫的火烧云。某一个凌晨两点（清晨六点、正午时分、晚上八点）的party上Duff把发带扯下来、垫在酒杯底、让烟屁股在上面留下一枚惨艳的吻痕。后来他不再束发带，拍照时也不再拧着他两道细窄的长眉，因此看上去少了一些锐意狂躁的少年气、一些令人想入非非的娇蛮艳冶，Slash察觉到疲惫和醉意纠缠在他日渐松懈懒倦的眼角眉梢。

 

喘息和颤抖中Slash把针管推到底，透明的液体沿着青紫的静脉的蜿蜒在血液中安静地沸腾，让周身每一个干渴的细胞迎来汹涌的性高潮，伴随神经末梢的战栗他从咽喉深处挤出一声含糊的呻吟，昏沉的头砸进Duff红黑相间的皮大衣里。Duff的味道钻进鼻腔，很正，很劲，五分NightTrain三分JackDanny和两分皮革烟草，他把冷硬的金属挂饰含进高热的口腔。好莱坞热得无耻，她旺盛而淫荡的热力也没能剥下Duff的哪怕一件大衣，他仍穿着同一件皮大衣、长靴、挂着沉重繁琐的金属项链、满手让床伴们苦不堪言的锋利戒指，和他在Mark家的熟食店里第一次和他见面时如出一辙的punk boy，舞台上不着力地蹦蹦跳跳，拨一下他的濡湿的金发会引发人群中姑娘们的另一种癫狂。艳光四射的金发rocker、饥肠辘辘一味攫取的猛禽，在床上也绝非温柔体贴的情人，比方说此刻隔壁房间里传来的女人半痛半爽的尖叫、头碰撞床沿的闷响，Duff喑哑的低笑，Slash闭上眼，想象Duff残忍而缠绵地把玩着对方的情欲的模样觉得喉头发紧，他硬了，伴随着胃部的痉挛和呕吐的欲望。

 

那个炽热发白的午后Slash拖着一个Steven和两个醉醺醺的姑娘完成了他与Duff奇妙的汇合，记忆沾着他们在厕所里干完的伏特加和餐桌上炸猪扒的味道，他的女友轻飘飘地问Duff“你是同性恋吗”，——异样纤长、惨白皮肤、金发冷丽璀璨、淌汗时也不粘腻，只像块正在消融的冰，得到他诧异地扬着眉掷地有声的否定，可惜几个月后他就轻而易举地推翻了这个明显是谎言的事实，他和Slash挤在窄小摇晃的木板床里做爱、把玫瑰色的吻痕种在Slash黑色的纹身下、扯着Slash耳边的星星耳环舌尖绕着他的乳头打着转舔吻，Slash的臀瓣像成熟饱涨的杏，水润浑圆地散发着诱人的清甜，Duff一口咬上去的时候仿佛看到了汁水飞溅。他总逼迫Slash叫出来，舞台上寡言扮酷的吉他手有一副奶声奶气的嗓音，叫起来或许不逊于他身下的姑娘——他从一次完美的三人行中发现了这个秘密，蒸炙在夏日里的情潮把他们带回单纯而蒙昧的时代，性是他们无忌的天堂，挠、抓、抽插，喘息、呻吟、高潮，汗液、唾液、精液发酵，在潮湿泥泞的被褥里酿出一个淫乱而甘甜的美梦。

 

 

Slash再次睁开眼时意识到它们来了，小小的训练有素的透明人军团，气势汹汹地朝他进军，鞭笞他的神经啃噬他生存的气力，他揪着头发试图用疼痛逼自己清醒起来，大脑却不争气地先败下阵来畏畏缩缩乱作一团。他从沙发上滑下来踉跄着走向门口，“咔哒”一声脆响之后裸着上身的Duff先他一步打开门，在目睹他的状况的半秒种内做出精准的判断，他搂住他的腰时人体的热度和真实的触感让他更加眩晕，他把头埋进Duff颈间贪婪地呼吸酒精的腥臭和汗液的咸涩，瞥到Duff紧蹙的眉和颤抖的眼睫，Duff在嘟囔些什么以他此刻婴儿般的感官和思辨能力无从判断，他用干燥的嘴唇轻轻触碰他紧绷的脖颈和肩胛，如果可以他想挤出一个微笑一个有温度的吻告诉惊惶的Duff他还好，只是无力，只是恐惧，需要用尽全力攀着他、感受他的无力和恐惧。陷入那片黑色的湿沼之前他最后想到的是用药过量死在15岁的Duff怀里的女孩，Duff会为他的姑娘流泪吗？


End file.
